Знаменитый гость
by Inflate
Summary: Спенсер – один из быстрейших на Содоре, что делает его крайне самонадеянным. Но всё меняется, когда на остров прибывает знаменитый локомотив по имени Город Труро.


Летнее утро выдалось жарким. Уже к полудню температура воздуха поднялась до тридцати одного градуса по Цельсию, заставляя раскаленный воздух на горизонте подрагивать. Пока люди находили спасение в прохладных помещениях или на пляжах, кому-то приходилось работать, невзирая на трудности: ни один паровоз не мог позволить себе прохлаждаться в депо, пока на улице во всех смыслах кипела работа.

Эмили ощущала палящее прикосновение дневного солнца к темно-зеленой обшивке, которая разогрелась так сильно, что на ней можно было жарить бекон. Эмили, в отличие от людей, не ощущала явного дискомфорта, но подобная погода затрудняла ей работу: вода в котле нагревалась быстрее, чем нужно, приводя к излишнему парообразованию – прохладную воду приходилось закачивать чуть чаще обычного.

Со спокойного моря, с мерно плещущимися волнами, повеяло соленым бризом, развеявшим пар и дым. Эмили глубоко вдохнула: свежий ветерок сегодня был редкостью, но остановки близ моря всегда радовали его наличием. Впереди замаячила пустующая станция Кросби, названная так в честь небольшого прибережного городка, где можно будет остановиться и немного отдохнуть. Жаль, что в такое время она будет там одна, не имея возможно ни с кем пообщаться. Но Эмили не унывала, умея находить радости даже в моменты одиночества.

Свернув на побочный путь, Эмили оказалась на сортировочной станции Кросби, где и оставила свой тяжеленный грузовой состав. Затем она набрала воды из водонапорной башни и направилась на станцию, чтобы остановиться в тени пешеходного моста, где вынуждена будет дожидаться следующего груза. К ее удивлению станция больше не пустовала: около второй платформы остановился тендерный паровоз зеленого цвета с черной и оранжевой окантовкой. Темные рессора сильно выделялись на массивных коричневых осях над восьмью колесами: четырьмя бегунковыми и четырьмя ведущими. За паровозом тянулось несколько вагонов, пассажиры которых высаживались на платформе, рассеиваясь по ней. Эмили медленно подъехала, заворожено разглядывая сначала вагоны, затем тендер с надписью «Great Western». Когда она поравнялась с новым локомотивом, то уже знала, кто он такой.

– Город Труро! – радостно воскликнула Эмили. – Поверить не могу, что ты вернулся!

Несколько лет назад знаменитый паровоз уже посещал остров Содор. Тогда Эмили, как и все остальные, с упоением слушала историю его жизни. Он был первым, кто в 1904 году установил рекорд скорости, держа путь из Плимута в лондонский Паддингтон. Больше трехсот километров на скорости сто миль в час. Это было невероятно и сделало современные паровозы такими технически совершенными, какие они есть.

– Рад видеть тебя, Эмили, – сказал он, приветливо улыбаясь.

Эмили обрадовалась, что он помнит ее имя спустя столько времени, но попыталась это скрыть, чтобы не смущать гостя.

– Ты к нам надолго?

– Всего до завтра. Привез делегацию с Большой земли. Сейчас они хотят посетить замок Кросби, а затем погостить в пляжном домике.

– О, – погрустнела Эмили. – Значит, у тебя нет времени…

– Для друзей у меня всегда найдется время. Я бы очень хотел вновь увидеться со всеми вами.

– Я думаю, остальные будут рады, – она улыбнулась, про себя гордясь, что оказалась первой, кто поговорит со старым рекордсменом. – Труро, расскажи, пожалуйста, как там дела на Большой земле?

– Без проблем, – усмехнулся он. – Оставлю отцеп и поведаю тебе свежие новости.

Эмили не могла нарадоваться своей удаче. Город Труро ничуть не изменился: по-прежнему общительный и отзывчивый. Хоть одну поездку она проведет, общаясь не только с упрямыми вагонами.

* * *

До станции Кросби оставалось всего ничего. Спенсер спешил как никогда. На это была одна веская причина: прибывший на остров паровоз по имени Город Труро.

Все только и делали, что говорили про новый локомотив, приехавший с Большой земли. Спенсер не застал Труро, когда тот посещал остров в прошлый раз, но много слышал о нем: все паровозы Толстого инспектора отзывались о знаменитом госте исключительно положительно. Только Гордон особого почтения не проявлял – до сих пор злился из-за того случая, когда при попытке побить рекорд Труро у него на мосту слетела крышка от сухопарника. Глупая история крайне повеселила Спенсера, но, в целом, знаменитый незнакомец оставался для него выскочкой, которому следует показать, кто здесь главный.

План созрел мгновенно: найти Труро и предложить ему посостязаться в скорости. И, разумеется, выиграть. Тогда все начнут уважать Спенсера еще больше, ведь он докажет свое превосходство над легендой, которую все так почитают. То, что не удалось Гордону, обязательно удастся ему.

Станция оказалась пуста – по-видимому гость уже побывал на ней и поехал дальше. Спенсер ускорился, чтобы как можно быстрее догнать его. Сегодня ему сопутствовала удача.

Средних размеров зеленый паровоз неспешно катил по одной из трех колей. На другой пыхтела Эмили, таща за собой тяжелые грузовые вагоны, которые ее заметно замедляли. Серебристый усмехнулся. Это будет проще простого.

– Это ты, Эмили, – сказал Спенсер, когда бесцеремонно прервал разговор, став на средней колее, разделяя собеседников. – Ты ехала так медленно, что мне показалось, словно вагоны тянет какая-то дрезина.

– И кого это нелегкая принесла… – оскорбленная Эмили скорчила гримасу. – Тебе как всегда нечем заняться?

Спенсер проигнорировал ее, обращаясь к Труро:

– А ты тот знаменитый скоростной локомотив? Выглядишь староватым.

– Спенсер, – Эмили закрыла глаза, вдохнула и выдохнула несколько раз, стараясь не сорваться. – Это Город Труро, установивший _первый рекорд._

– Установивший первый рекорд в те годы, когда ты еще не существовал, – невозмутимо уточнил Труро, скосив черные глаза на незваного гостя. – А ты мне кого-то смутно напоминаешь…

– Спенсер. Самый быстрый паровоз Содора, а, может, и не только Содора, – гордо представился он, рассматривая зеленый локомотив от бегунка до кончика трубы.

По мнению Спенсера, Труро ничего особенного собой не представлял: паровоз старой модели, чем-то напоминающий Эдварда. И явно не намного превосходящий его в скорости. В своей победе Спенсер не сомневался. В конце концов, звание самого быстрого локомотива на Содоре он получил не просто так.

– Вспомнил, – усмехнулся зеленый локомотив. – Ты просто копия твой брат Маллард. И внешне, и повадками.

– Не говори ерунды. У нас с ним ничего общего, – самодовольно заявил Спенсер. – И все же, я достаточно быстр. Ты тоже... вероятно. Может, хочешь посоревноваться со мной? До станции Кронк. Кто пересечет ее первым – тот и выиграет.

– О, я так не думаю.

– Спенсер! – ахнула Эмили. – Он наш гость! Не втягивай его в свои сомнительные авантюры! Хочешь устроить гонку на главной линии – иди и доставай Гордона.

– Да ладно. Похоже, твой друг боится, Эмили, – подначивал серебристый паровоз.

Эмили раскрыла рот, чтобы ответить чем-то нелестным, но не успела, так как ее прервали.

– Спенсер, – Труро не хотел соглашаться, но упрямство нового знакомого не оставляло места для маневра. – Вряд ли сейчас подходящее время для гонок.

– Верно… – согласилась Эмили. – Еще не хватало, чтобы вы угодили в аварию на главной магистрали острова.

– В это время там как раз никто не курсирует, – Спенсер понимал, что если Труро откажется, то свое превосходство продемонстрировать не выйдет. А так не годится. – Да и что ты теряешь? Это всего лишь дружеская гонка.

– Хм, – Труро задумался. Спенсер, безусловно, быстр, но, если он похож на Малларда не только внешне, то с выносливостью на длительной дистанции могут возникнуть проблемы. Впрочем, это выбор Спенсера и ответственность за последствия на нем. – Хорошо. Можно попробовать, чтобы было чем занять свободное время.

– Что?! – возмутилась Эмили, с шипением выпустив пар. – Скажи мне, что ты шутишь?

Эмили уважала Труро так же сильно, как недолюбливала Спенсера за его вечное хвастовство и грубость. Но она прекрасно понимала, что Спенсер технически превосходит паровоз старого образца во много раз. Если Труро проиграет гонку, котел его соперника лопнет от разбухшего самомнения.

– Все в порядке, Эмили, – заверил Город Труро. – После гонки у нас останется еще полно времени на встречу с друзьями.

– Да, Эмили, – криво усмехнулся Спенсер. – А ты поезжай, товары сами себя не доставят.

Эмили закатила глаза, но мудро решила не пытаться отговорить их от гонки. Если два локомотива решили соревноваться – их ничто не остановит.

– Ох, конечно, поеду делать хоть что-то полезное, в отличие от некоторых, – буркнула она, а затем ее свисток издал пронзительный свист. – Ну что ж… На старт, внимание, марш…

Зеленый и серебристый паровозы ускорились практически мгновенно, оставляя после себя лишь невесомый след сизого дыма. Эмили проводила их взглядом, пока они не скрылись за горизонтом, а затем поковыляла дальше со своим товарняком, даже думать не желая, чем все это закончится.

* * *

Солнечные лучи, нещадно обжигая землю, иссушали молодую траву и нагревали металл рельс. Спенсер, чья бешено скачущая стрелка на циферблате тахометра показывала скорость свыше семидесяти километров, жара под колесами не замечал, сосредоточившись на победе. Город Труро не отставал от него, идя буфер к буферу, рассекая плотный пыльный воздух. Стоило признать, что он действительно был быстр и вынослив, но не достаточно, чтобы победить столь идеальную машину скорости, как Спенсер.

Станция Кронк была уже близко: до финиша осталось всего полтора километра. Теперь Спенсер был уверен в себе и, мысленно празднуя победу, вырвался вперед, используя весь свой потенциал. Допотопной модели никогда не сравниться с обтекаемым скоростным локомотивом.

Все произошло за долю секунды: из-за чрезмерной скорости и перегрева давление в правом цилиндре повысилось; короткий стержень, запрессованный в отверстие тела кривошипа и непосредственно передающий вращающий момент колесной паре, надломился и треснул, не выдержав немилосердной силы трения.

Почувствовав неладное, Спенсер нажал на тормоза, слушая, как визжат бандажи колес, скользя по поверхности раскаленных рельс. После окончательной остановки, цилиндры выпустили отработанный пар, а густой смазочный материал змеился по механизмам, капая на застланную балластом землю.

– Нет... Нет... – в ужасе повторял Спенсер, не понимая, как подобное могло произойти с ним. – Да быть такого не может!

Но это случилось. Сцепное дышло, больше не соединенное пальцем кривошипа с телом колеса, нелепо болталось вверх-вниз, словно горизонтально перевернутый маятник, болезненно скрипя.

Город Труро нагнал его, медленно останавливаясь рядом с окутанным паровой дымкой товарищем.

– Ты решил передохнуть перед финишем? – спросил он с усмешкой.

– Я... – Спенсеру было не до смеха. Произошедшее крайне уязвило его гордость. – Кажется, я сломался…

– О, – Труро посмотрел на него понимающим взглядом: благодаря своему возрасту и солидному пробегу, он знал, что такое поломки в неподходящее время. – Не убивайся так. Такое может произойти с каждым.

– Конечно, только я – не каждый! – обиженно заявил Спенсер. Он тяжело дышал, а лицо покраснело от излишнего напряжения: физического и морального. – Я в сто раз превосхожу всю эту местную кучу металлолома! Со мной такого просто не может произойти!

Спенсер не желал сдаваться, попытавшись сдвинуться с места – нужно добраться до мастерской как можно скорее, чтобы отыграться. Левый движущий механизм все еще работал. Шатуны и кривошипы протестующе взвыли, а сдвинуться серебристая машина смогла лишь на дюйм. В таком состоянии его обгонит даже улитка... Если об этом узнает хоть кто-то – его засмеют!

– Эй, стой на месте, – строго сказал зеленый локомотив, сдавая назад, чтобы перебраться на линию Спенсера на ближайшем стрелочном переходе. – Я отбуксирую тебя в Крован Гейт.

Дорога в мастерскую не близкая, Спенсер мрачно умолк: апатия накатила тяжелой волной. Он проиграл гонку, которую сам затеял. Герцог не обрадуется, когда получит счет из мастерской. Какое унижение... Все, что могло пойти не так в плане Спенсера – пошло не так. И впервые он не знал, кого в этом винить.

– Не нужно, я сам...

– Я верю, что ты сам, но с моей помощью будет быстрее.

Труро не слушал упрямого сородича, медленно подтолкнув его сзади. Везти Спенсера пришлось медленно и аккуратно из-за его повреждения. Когда они проезжали Кронк, люди на остановке провожали сломанный локомотив взглядом. Никто и не думал, что минуту назад эти двое рьяно мчались к финишу, а сейчас плетутся, как две гигантские железные черепахи.

– Ну что ж, – сказал Труро после длительной паузы. – Поздравляю с победой.

– Что? – не понял Спенсер.

– Мы договорились, что тот, кто первый пересечет остановку Кронк, выиграет. Ты пересек ее первым.

– Ты еще и издеваешься надо мной!

– Почему же издеваюсь? Ты бы все равно выиграл, если бы не твоя поломка.

Труро, казалось, говорил серьезно; Спенсер впал в замешательство. Как можно отказаться от победы?

– Я... Я не понимаю, Труро, ты согласен на проигрыш?

– А что в этом удивительного?

– То, что победа – это все! Если она у тебя есть – от нее просто так не отказываются!

Сквозь тихий скрежет покореженного механизма послышался отчетливый вздох.

– Слушай, Спенсер, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но мой результат давно превзошли другие, более совершенные локомотивы. Такие, как ты, к примеру. Единственное, чем мне остается гордиться – я был первым среди всех. Но прошли десятилетия, теперь все иначе.

– И ты вот так просто это принял? – Спенсер нахмурился, не понимая, как можно так небрежно относиться к своему легендарному достижению. – Отдаешь лавры всем, кому захочется?

– Иногда я жалею, – откровенно признался Труро, – что прославился с помощью своей скорости. Теперь каждый юный локомотив считает своим долгом перегнать легенду, чтобы что-то кому-то доказать. Обычно я отказываюсь от предложения погонять. Мне стоило отказать и тебе. Тогда бы ты не сломался.

Теперь Спенсеру стало стыдно за свое поведение. Действительно, чего он пытался добиться? Что он хотел доказать и кому? Но вслух свои сомнения он, естественно, не озвучил.

– Труро, я... – неуверенно начал Спенсер, чувствуя, что должен как-то себя оправдать. – Я просто... Эх, признайся, тебя так радушно встретили на Содоре, ибо ты знаменитость. Обычно местные паровозы не столь дружелюбны к новичкам.

– Я понял, – сказал Труро таким тоном, словно отгадал сложную загадку. – Побив меня – ты хотел заслужить уважение друзей, верно?

Очередная станция осталась позади, еще немного – и впереди покажется остроконечная крыша ремонтного ангара.

– Нет! – Спенсер демонстративно возмутился, хотя на самом деле это была чистейшая правда. – Они мне не сдались, чтобы ради них гнуть поршни!

Старый паровоз мягко рассмеялся на столь бурную реакцию. Жаль, что со своего положения он не мог видеть лицо собеседника, но тон его голоса говорил о многом.

– В любом случае, ты добился своего. Победа твоя.

– Когда твой соперник подталкивает тебя сзади – это не та победа, которой можно гордиться...

– Значит, я прав. Ты погнул поршни ради того, чтобы впечатлить друзей. Это даже трогательно.

– Может быть, – фыркнул серебристый паровоз. – Но это дела не меняет – они с тобой дружны, потому что ты знаменит.

– Или, – парировал Труро. – Они со мной дружны, потому что я их не провоцирую на конфликт. Я так думаю, Спенсер, потому что когда ты только прибыл на Содор, тебя тоже встретили вполне радушно. Джеймс мне рассказывал об этом. Единственный, кто был не очень вежлив с тобой, это Гордон. Но я ему тоже не понравился. Выходит, что мы с тобой в равных условиях. Догадываешься, что в итоге пошло не так?

– Эм… я слишком хорош для них, и они мне завидуют?

Труро издал полувздох-полустон, сворачивая с главной магистрали на боковой путь, ведущий в мастерскую позади станции Крован Гейт.

– Ты не лучше их, но и не хуже.

– Не понимаю. Я определенно лучше, – хмыкнул Спенсер.

– Ты считал, что лучше меня, а теперь посмотри, кто тащит тебя на ремонт, потому что ты не способен сдвинуться с места, – объяснил Труро, надеясь, что такой пример будет достаточно доходчив. Судя по молчанию спереди, так и было. – Когда ты прибыл на Содор, тебя приняли хорошо. То, что ты в итоге потерял уважение друзей, говорит лишь о том, что следует поменять свое отношение к ним.

Они выехали на исполосованный широко- и узкоколейными рельсами двор мастерской. Спенсер соблюдал тишину. Ему не понравилось услышанное, ничего комментировать он не желал. Он был лучше всех. И ни в чьем одобрении не нуждался.

Зеленый паровоз, выпустив пар, завез собрата в огромные ворота, толкнув на поворотный круг, чтобы механики могли его осмотреть. Круг повернулся так, что теперь паровозы стояли друг к другу лицом.

– Мне пора возвращаться за гостями, – сообщил Город Труро. – А то наша с тобой гонка слегка затянулась.

Спенсер хмуро уставился в пол. Он понимал, что должен сказать «спасибо» за буксир, но почему-то не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, будучи слишком подавленным для искренней благодарности. Впрочем, Труро ничего подобного и не ждал.

– Увидимся, – напоследок кинул Труро, реверсировав и через минуту уехав совсем.

* * *

Свет восходящего солнца уверенно разогнал ночные тени. От невероятной жары вчерашнего дня ни осталось и следа – воздух еще не нагрелся, сохраняя приятную утреннюю прохладу.

Тяжелые ворота мастерской со скрежетом отъехали в стороны, перепугав ранних птиц. Огромный серебристый паровоз неуверенно выкатил на открытую площадку, оглядываясь по сторонам. Спенсер очень удивился, что здесь не было полчища весело улюлюкающих дизелей. Слухи на Содоре распространялись быстро. Именно таким образом все узнали о глупом случае с крышкой сухопарника Гордона. Именно так все узнают о поломке во время гонки с легендарным Городом Труро. Теперь и у Спенсера будет своя позорная история.

Но этим утром во дворе мастерской было пусто, а те локомотивы, которые проезжали мимо, не обращали на Спенсера никакого внимания, спеша по своим делам. Никто не знал о его проигрыше? Труро и Эмили не рассказали никому? Как ему реагировать на все произошедшее? Подобное не укладывалось в привычную модель поведения Спенсера. Внезапно ему стало не по себе, хотя в мастерской его системы и механизмы идеально отладили. Захотелось срочно вернуться домой.

Спенсер собрался было отправляться, но замер на месте, заметив, как вдалеке через кроны деревьев в небо поднимается густой дым. Через несколько минут во двор завернул зеленый паровоз с оранжевыми и черными полосами.

– Привет, Спенсер, – поздоровался Труро, остановившись достаточно близко, мерно урча паровым двигателем. – Я смотрю, тебя отладили.

– Да, отладили, – молодой локомотив замялся: для него было странным то, что Труро приехал его проведать после вчерашнего фиаско. – Я... Я вчера не успел поблагодарить за то, что ты мне помог.

– Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, я уверен, – Труро выглядел так, словно сам себе не верил. Спенсер его не винил: он сильно сомневался, что помог бы, поменяйся они местами.

– Да, кхм, конечно, – Спенсер отвел взгляд в сторону и неуверенно спросил. – Труро, ты кому-нибудь рассказывал о нашей с тобой гонке и ее результатах?

– Нет, – тонкие губы изогнулись в кривую усмешку. – Я не рассказывал ничего. Посчитал, что ты сам расскажешь всем, как победил меня, если захочешь. Эмили я тоже попросил не распространяться.

С осей Спенсера словно свалился тяжкий груз, и он вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь над ним не будут смеяться все жители острова. Странно, но где-то в глубинах своего бойлера он почувствовал благодарность.

– Я не часто кому-либо это говорю, но… Спасибо.

– В любом случае, я уезжаю на Большую землю, – проинформировал Труро, а Спенсер только сейчас заметил, что за зеленым локомотивом тянулся ряд пассажирских вагонов. – И хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты посоревноваться со мной, доехав до Викарстауна?

– О, нет, – возразил Спенсер, невесело усмехаясь. – Мне кажется, что с меня пока что хватит гонок со знаменитостями.

– Даже чтобы повысить свой статус среди коллег? – не без доли иронии поинтересовался Труро.

Спенсер не сразу нашелся, что ответить. Он думал обо всем, что сказал ему Труро вчера. Гордость не позволила согласиться по всем пунктам, но часть из этого отрицать просто глупо. Может быть, Спенсер и был упрям и не в меру самонадеян, но он умел признавать свои ошибки.

– Слушай, я… – нерешительно начал он. – Эм… в общем, сожалею, что так себя вел. Возможно, ты прав и я был слегка резковат: я действительно думал, что победив тебя, заслужу всеобщее уважение.

– Что ж, если ты и вправду хочешь заслужить уважение друзей, начни с того, что извинись перед Эмили за то, что назвал ее дрезиной.

– Ладно, – Спенсер скривился, но не стал спорить. – Я извинюсь перед ней.

– Вот и правильно, ибо уважение начинается с мелочей, юный локомотив, – Труро мимолетно взглянул на небо, исстеганное фиолетово-розовыми перистыми облаками, затем улыбнулся собеседнику. – Мне уже пора. До встречи, друг мой.

Спенсер наблюдал, как старый зеленый паровоз реверсирует, чтобы вернуться на главную магистраль. Почему-то его одолевал шквал сомнений и сожалений, словно он не успел сказать или сделать что-то важное. Они очень разные, но невероятно быстры для своего времени. Их знакомство началось не очень, нельзя допустить, чтобы закончилось оно так же.

– Эй, Труро!

– Да?

– Предложение о гонке еще в силе? – спросил Спенсер с непривычно застенчивой полуулыбкой. – На этот раз действительно дружественная гонка.

– Разумеется, – улыбнулся Труро в ответ. – Пусть это будет реванш. Дружественный реванш.

Довольный Спенсер засвистел в свисток, трогаясь с места, направляясь за своим новым другом-соперником на главную магистраль. Теперь сомнения испарились.

* * *

 _Примечание автора: Город Труро – реально существующий паровоз, относящийся к классу GWR 3700 «City». Построен в 1903 году. Появлялся в мультсериале лишь мельком в серии «Gordon and the Famous Visitor», 3 сезон. А так же в одной из книг «Железнодорожной серии» – «Duck and the Diesel Engine»._

 _Маллард – реально существующий паровоз, относящийся к классу LNER A4 4-6-2 Pacific, построен в 1938 году. В этом же году стал обладателем мирового рекорда скорости. В мультсериале не появлялся, но был в книге «Thomas and the Great Railway Show». Он брат Спенсера, кузен Гордона и Летучего Шотландца._


End file.
